<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show me how by FanFicReader01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559562">Show me how</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01'>FanFicReader01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rarepair, carlos is a hopeless flirt, carlos is bisexual but he doesn't know it yet, confused feelings, i really wanted more gay content, might be a bit ooc but i tried to stay in character as much as possible lol, wow it's gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos reluctantly goes to Mikhail for relationship advice but gets something different out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Oliveira/Nicholai Ginovaef, Carlos Oliveira/Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show me how</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted these two mercs (my fav guys of the r3make) together somehow. This is the result.<br/>Hope y'all enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Jill is running around the city to help get the train moving again, Carlos is in said train, taking care of his Captain’s wounds. Although he’s working on it, Mikhail notices that the young man is rather distracted.</p><p> “Carlos!” he exclaims, pulling the man out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p> “You were daydreaming. If your head’s not in it, I’ll try to stitch this up myself,” Mikhail points out.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’ll get to it,” Carlos murmurs as he focuses back on the task at hand. Once he’s sealed the wound and put a compress on it, Mikhail grunts.</p><p> “Thank you, Carlos.”</p><p>“It’s nothing. That should do it hopefully.”</p><p> “I won’t be able to help out, though,” Mikhail sighs.</p><p>The younger mercenary shakes his head. “Wouldn’t’ want to. You need to heal, Cap. Don’t worry, I don’t hold it against you. You did what you could.” Carlos knows that Mikhail feels remorse for not being able to keep his platoon alive and for getting hurt like that, rendering him unable to help out in the city. Carlos gets back to his radio, trying to get an update from Jill. “Jill? Jill, do you reach me?” Silence. Before he can control himself, he slams his fist against one of the train benches.</p><p> “She probably busy,” comes Mikhail’s voice.</p><p>“Yeah, or in danger,” Carlos snorts worried.</p><p> “She can handle herself, Carlos. She’s a S.T.A.R.S. member after all,” this captain tries to reassure him. However, what he doesn’t know, is that Carlos might have caught some serious feelings for her.</p><p>Suddenly Mikhail is chuckling, making the younger man look up.</p><p> “What?”</p><p>“You like her, don’t you?” Okay, apparently the captain did caught up to his inner thoughts. Is he that obvious about it?</p><p> “Well-, yeah. She is admirable. And strong,” Carlos tries to talk his way out of it but he can’t hide the blush on his cheeks.</p><p> “She sure is. That’s why you were distracted.”</p><p>Carlos snorts but can’t deny it anymore. Once again, he acts on his more juvenile emotions and blurts out: “Do you know how to woo her?”</p><p>Mikhail lets out loud laughter despite his wounds. Carlos already regrets asking the older man, but he could always try to ask.</p><p> “You young hearts are all the same,” the captain chuckles. “Anyway, what do you want to know?” Mikhail then adds on a more serious note. He shifts into a more comfortable position and rests his hand on the stitched up wound.</p><p> “Eh, should I just tell Jill that I like her? I feel she didn’t take my previous comments that well.” Carlos looks away, slightly embarrassed.</p><p> “Whatever they taught you on those streets, probably not good approach to win lady’s heart. It’s about actions, more than words. Show her you care. Maybe give her something.”</p><p> “Like… flowers?” Carlos guesses. Although his flirt techniques had worked on previous girls, Jill is different. He feels like maybe he should change his ‘strategy’ if he wants this to be serious. But now with an actual apocalyptic happening, rules seemed to have changed. He actually shouldn’t even think about this kind of stuff when he has lives to safe.</p><p> “Or ammo. Something useful for her to survive. Would be more fitting now,” the older mercenary suggests.</p><p>Carlos smirks. “You clearly got more experience than I do, Captain.”</p><p>Again, Mikhail lets out an amused laugh. “I’m too old for romance now.”</p><p> “Well, you already got a wife.”</p><p>“True. I hope to see her after all this is over.”</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation gets interrupted by the crackling of the radio, soon followed by Jill’s voice.</p><p>She’s restored the power to the subway. He tells her what the next step is. Apparently the woman is already familiar with the building.</p><p>Carlos smiles. She always seem to surprise him. She’s so smart and courageous. Even more so than him, he thinks. It’s endearing. He has to compliment her on it</p><p> “Way to go, partner. One step ahead!”</p><p>“Not your partner,” comes Jill flat reply. Carlos doesn’t want to admit it, but it feels like a short sting to his heart. It must be readable on his face, because his Captain comments on the brief exchange of words.</p><p> “Too soon.”</p><p>“What? I didn’t’ mean it that way, I-, just tried to joke a little. It’s my reflexes,” Carlos huffs and the older man shakes his head.</p><p> “You need some work on your reflexes then.”</p><p>Carlos rolls his eyes but the captain is right. He really should try to let go of those flirty remarks. Especially if they don’t fall in good taste with the woman he actually wants to be with. And yet, he also takes some pride in his behaviour. It had always worked before, so it’s difficult to accept that now it might not be the best approach.</p><p> “Captain, I assure you, I’ll find a way to win her heart. Just wait and see.”</p><p>“Long way to go then, loverboy,” suddenly another voice with a thick Russian accent is heard.</p><p> “Nicholai!” Carlos exclaims surprised. The taller man stands in the door opening, clapping his hands in a sarcastic, maybe even mocking way. How long has he been standing there?</p><p> “I did not expect you to be so <em>fucking</em> soft for someone like miss Valentine,” Nicholai huffs as he gets out of the doorway and struts toward the other mercenaries.</p><p> “Nicholai, let the boy be,” Mikhail grunts, shooting the fellow Russian a glare.</p><p>“What’s your deal anyway?” Carlos snorts. As colleagues, they’ve managed to make it work so far but Carlos wouldn’t really consider Nicholai to be an amicable colleague like Mikhail, who he even sees as a mentor figure.</p><p> “Nothing. I just overheard you spew your heart out to my comrade here. All I’m saying is that you both got it wrong.”</p><p>Carlos raises an eyebrow and grins. “And <em>you</em> know how to win over the ladies?” The young mercenary never expected Nicholai, of all people, to be a romantic or whatever.</p><p>Nicholai sniggers amused. “I always like to surprise them.”</p><p> “Who? Your targets or the woman?” Mikhail adds to the conversation. He’s not really buying the other man’s advice either.</p><p>“Anyone,” Nicholai stays vague. That answer is not really of use to Carlos but he tries to interpret it his own way. Even if it’s to make a bit of fun out of the stern Russian.</p><p> “So… would you think a surprise kiss would do it?” In any other circumstance, and with any other woman, Carlos is sure he could try it but with Jill that might be the dumbest move he could pull now. Still, the thought sounds initially very <em>pleasing</em>.</p><p> Nicholai remains silent at first before replying to that: “Then you have to make it count.”</p><p>“W-what?” Carlos didn’t expect the man to take his silly guess so serious.</p><p> “Make it memorable. A proper kiss can easily make weak woman succumb,” Nicholai clarifies with a sly grin.</p><p> “Hey, Jill isn’t weak,” Carlos immediately jumps to her defence.</p><p>Ignoring the implication he just gave, Nicholai fires another question to the young mercenary: “But can you do it? Are you good at kissing?”</p><p>It leaves both Mikhail and Carlos speechless. Both of them didn’t expect Nicholai to be suddenly <em>this</em> invested in one of his teammates’ private life, let alone something that has to do with emotions.</p><p> The next phrase that comes out of the merc’s is even more bewildering: “Lost your tongue? I can show you how to use it again for good purpose.”</p><p>Once more, Nicholai is met with two gawking, bamboozled faces. When none of his colleagues react, he laughs out loud. He waves his hand as if to brush off his comment and walks out of the train. “You two better focus on what matters.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Carlos has managed to put his feelings to the side and helps Nicholai with another short scouting mission. They need all the ammo and supplies they can find. Not only for themselves, but also first aid kits for the rescued civilians. While Tyrell is at the station with Mikhail, Carlos joins Nicholai outside. Somewhere in the city, Jill is trying to find them an escape route with the train.</p><p>They mercenaries are now in one of the apartments. After clearing the area of zombies while trying to spare as much bullets as possible, they scavenge the abandoned rooms.</p><p> “Found anything useful yet?” comes Nicholai’s voice from another room.</p><p>“Some clothing. Should we take it with us?”</p><p> “Clothes are the least important, Carlos. Look for weapons, ammo, grenades.”</p><p>Once every little nook is explored, the two meet again at the door. Carlos had only managed to scavenge a box with some band-aids and pills.</p><p> “What’s next?”</p><p>Before Nicholai can reply Carlos’ radio crackles alive and the voice of Jill is heard. She has planned a route for the train.</p><p> “Well then. There’s your answer,” Nicholai says.</p><p> </p><p>Once they’re safely underground and made sure no wandering zombie has followed them, they close the gate. Carlos walks up ahead until Nicholai calls him back. Rather confused, the younger mercenary turns around. The older man was lagging behind and now walks faster and rather intimidating. He looks angry. Time to think about the why of it, Carlos doesn’t get. Before he knows it, the taller man has slammed him into the wall of the narrow corridor. One arm pressing against his chest with Nicholas’ entire weight behind it. Is he turning against them all of a sudden?</p><p> “What the hell, Nicholai-”</p><p>Carlos gets cut off when the other man tugs at his vest, pulling him close to his face and crashing their mouths together. It’s harsh, rough and feels kind of desperate too. Then they part lips and a heavy silence hangs between them. Not sure why he does it, Carlos gets back into it and initiates another kiss. His frame shakes when he feels a tongue slip past his half parted lips. Nicholai tastes surprisingly good. Eventually it’s Carlos who breaks the kiss to catch his breath. It earns him a smirk from the older man.</p><p> “W-what was that for?” Carlos gasps.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you I’d show you?”</p><p> “I-, I thought you were joking. That was…. Kind of a surprise,” the younger man blushes.</p><p>Cold eyes look back. Again, the corner of Nicholai’s mouth raises up into a smirk. “Told you I like to use the moment of surprise. Gives me the upper hand.”</p><p>Carlos is left dumbstruck as he tries to wrap his head about it but also to process that he’d just kissed a man and that it felt <em>good</em>.</p><p> “Now <em>focus</em>. Don’t let your guard down anymore,” Nicholai snaps him out of his thoughts.</p><p>In silence the two men meet up with Jill and the rest. There’s still a lot to maintain before the train can really leave.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is Nicholai serious about this or is he just a giant prick playing around and making everyone confused?<br/>Or is he an actual suppressed Homosexual™ struggling with them good ol internalised homophobia™? Who knows ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>Also, random sidenote: I initially wanted Carlos to just kiss everyone, including Mikhail (god, that's my old fangirl self shining thru lmao. but i'm a fanboy now :P) And i was also thinking of a oneshot where Carlos also asks some dating advice from an older person he trusts aka Mikhail. But I realised, I can still write about that but in another AU, a modern AU without the zombie stuff going on :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>